


【Unlight|威廉】Ray of Hope

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 威廉R3刚出时的设想【显然后期被R4打脸，库鲁托并不是威廉原生家庭的姓氏】





	【Unlight|威廉】Ray of Hope

曾经在家乡有邻里评价过威廉的名字确实很适合他。

威廉记得父亲说过，在他诞生的那一年，家里后院的那丛将要枯死的冬青撑过了冬天，奇迹般活了过来。而在威廉学会下地走路的之后他也总是喜欢往那冬青旁转悠，时常会学着父亲的样子给这植株浇水，拿不稳浇壶的他总是溅得自己一身的水迹；甚至有一次他试图用不知道从哪里找来的小剪子要给冬青修剪徒长枝，剪刀被着急的父亲夺走时，一向不轻易哭闹的威廉竟滴出了眼泪，稚嫩的声音告诉父亲他只是想要让这棵好不容易再生的植物更好地活下去而已。  
“想要一直好好守护它吗？”  
“嗯。”  
威廉用力点头，父亲用拇指拭去孩子眼角的泪珠，揉乱了他橘色的短发：“那我来教你怎么做吧。”  
随着年岁的增长，威廉已经从父亲那里学会了如何照顾好所有他认识和不认识的植物，在后院长期的打理他渐渐地爱上了这些富有生命力的绿色，同时也也让不同于同龄人的强烈责任感扎根在了他的意识当中。所以当父亲正式告知他家族世代的使命，尚且年幼的威廉勇敢且毫不犹豫地接受了“守护者”的身份——即使他无法确定他还很漫长的未来究竟会如何。

“呀，我们的小小守护者，今天也在为以后的任务做着什么准备工作吗？”  
清晨的街道上只有对门的老妇人在给石板路洒水，哗啦的水声和她沙哑的嗓音在静默的街道上显得格外清晰。跟在父亲身后的威廉“吱呀——”的拉上院子前的铁门，扶了扶背上的篓子，摘下贝雷帽向老妇人笑着道了声早安。  
“您别说笑了。家里腾了一块地儿出来想种点新的药草，所以父亲要去找些野生的苗回来，我只是去搭把手而已。”  
“这孩子真是越来越成熟懂事了，虽然实际上一直都是那么讨喜。”老妇人乐不可支地捏了捏威廉的脸，“看到你和你的家族一样那么可靠，我也就放心啦。”  
库鲁托家族的使命在这条街上算是众所周知的，拜他们所赐，街上的人们一直都过着安宁祥和的日子，就算是有些什么突如其来的灾祸，众人都坚强地走了过来。库鲁托家族不仅是他们的守护者，更像是某种看得见的、让人放心信赖的希望之光；他们又是一如常人的亲切而易于相处，从不拿自己的特殊地位来招摇过市，老妇人的这番话也就很好理解了。  
“他确实很让人放心。我们得先走了，回来再给您也送点药草做储备吧。”父亲打过招呼后朝通往郊外的路上走去，“威尔*，快跟上吧，今天的路有点远，不要嫌累哦。”  
匆匆跟老妇人道别后，重新戴上帽子的威廉小跑着追了上去。

灼白的日光透过密密麻麻的树叶在威廉眼前闪烁，脚下的路稍微明晰了些，估计是太阳已经完全从地平线上升起，穿过这片林子到达记忆中的那块崖边的空地上的话，大概就可以看到日出后的家乡全景了。威廉背上的篓子已经装了不少药草的小苗，按理说他们可以踏上返程，但父亲突然说要带他到已经造访过无数次的空地上看看，威廉不禁揣测父亲是否有些什么重要的事情要对他说，想到这里他有些紧张起来。  
“威尔，来这里。”  
空地的一侧被树木遮出一片凉爽的阴影，他们在那儿席地而坐，清点了一下今天的收获以后，父亲便从他马甲内侧的口袋里掏出了一个小小的拉绳布袋。  
“这是什么？”  
“是希望，我们所依赖的希望。”  
父亲没有解开紧紧绑住的拉绳，他示意威廉伸出手，然后把布袋放在威廉摊开的小手掌上。布袋里的东西很有分量，威廉甚至能感受到一股暖意透过布料传了过来，他猜想里头是不是有着温润的玉石，或者一颗极其微小的太阳——毕竟父亲说这是“希望”，而太阳是除了植物以外他能马上想到的、代表希望的事物。正要解开拉绳的时候，父亲制止了他，说了句“我来”后小心翼翼地在威廉掌心里拉开了绳子，但是没有掏出内容物，只是稍稍松开了袋口。  
一束微弱的蓝白色的微光从袋子里射出，冷酷的光色与手感完全不同。威廉瞪大了金绿的眼眸，想要再凑近些看，父亲就收回了布袋将其恢复原状，似乎让威廉这样的一次窥探也必须小心谨慎，不能让他与里头的东西有直接的触碰。  
“还不是时候，现在这个还不能给你。”父亲轻轻地说道，“虽说它是我们的‘希望’，但是我宁可你用不上它。不过，日后如果你把握了这份‘希望’的话，你要明白：它只是让我们发现希望所在，而希望的本身，是你自己。虽然这样的话以后你会听得腻了，但你得记住，你活着就是一种希望，不管日子会有多艰难。”  
父亲的脸上难得露出了倦意，威廉似懂非懂地点了点头，忍不住握紧了父亲拿着布袋的手。  
“威尔，长大之后你想做什么？”  
“想……”威廉停顿了一下，“虽然也想做一个园艺师，但是如果有必要的话，我也可以加入军队，到前线去作战。”  
“哦？”父亲吃惊地挑了挑眉，“为什么会这么想？”  
威廉有些不好意思的转移视线：“因为……在最前方守护家乡也许是个不错的选择，如果不幸有人入侵的话，我也能在前线做好守护之人的职责，把敌人赶出去……当然如果没有这样的必要就最好了，家乡能平安无事比什么都好。”  
孩子的一番话让父亲一时间竟说不出话来，最终他默默收回了那只布袋，然后紧紧拥抱了他的威尔，拍了拍橘色的后脑勺：“有你是我最大的安慰。”

“威廉？威廉你还好吗？”  
站在温室的冬青前发呆的威廉被什么人唤了一声，他反应过来的时候手里的浇壶已经被他倒空，脚下的地面和他的皮靴全是水。这时候的他才意识到刚刚喊他的是站在他身侧的引导者，这个人偶似乎已经开始担心得要拉扯他的裤脚试图引起他的注意了。  
“啊，不，我没事……只是想起了一些零碎的记忆。”  
“……这样吗？”引导者歪了歪头。“真的没事才好哦。”  
“请你放心吧。对了引导者你找我是有什么事情吗……？”  
人偶思考了一会儿，举高了手臂拍拍威廉的腿：“啊没！我是来告诉你，因为最近好不容易给你找回了新的记忆，就想让你好好休息一下，最近就不用出任务啦，放心休假吧！”  
威廉发现自己总是很难在短时间里跟得上引导者的思维，不过既然消息已经传达到了，引导者又是一副不容拒绝的架势，原本的“我可以继续任务的不用担心”被他吞了回去，只好点点头表示回答；引导者倒是满足地拍了拍掌，像个得到了什么奖励的小女孩般蹦跳着离开了温室。  
温室里又只剩下了威廉一个人。他叹了口气，放好空掉的浇壶后拿起了园艺用的剪刀，开始仔细修剪冬青上徒长的枝叶来。

Fin.


End file.
